Sam Alexander
Sam Alexander is a student of Midtown High School and the secret identity of Nova. Physical Appearance Sam Alexander aka Nova is a short teenage hispanic male who has black hair and green eyes. As a civilian, he wears a light blue shirt with a white shirt undearneath and grey pants. He wears the standard Nova costume which comes with a helmet that covers the upper part of the face, with a big red star on the front and white eyes. He wears a black suit, with golden buttons on the suit with golden belt, gloves and boots. Personality Nova doesn't know the limits of his powers. Like his rival Spider-Man and his mainstream counterpart Richard Rider, Nova is enthusiastic, immature and impulsive. He always feels that he has something to prove and is very cocky. Sam, despite being boastful and sarcastic, has leporiphobia, the fear of rabbits. His massive ego causes him to be the bane of all of his teammates, especially during battles. He spends most of his time during fights trying to show off how cool he is, clicks photos on his mobile, rather than actually helping his teammates to win the fight. On very few occasions, he is shown to know the difference between a joke and something serious. History Early Life Sam became Nova when the Nova Corps gave him a special helmet that gave him the ability to fly and fire energy blasts. He then joined S.H.I.E.L.D. and lived on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. Spider-Man's team He watched the live footage of Spider-Man training and didn't want to lead him, but was upset to find Spider-Man was supposed to be leading them. He later helped defeat the Frightful Four and later enrolled in Midtown High School. He amused Mary Jane by showing off a sculpture of Principal Coulson. Soon after, he was hauled out of the school's cafeteria by Peter, whom wanted to confront him on his choice to hang out with his friends. Sam immediately snapped back at Peter, even insulting his costume as Spider-Man before being hauled off to detention with the latter by Coulson. Their detention turned out to be a ruse, designed to get the entirety of their team in one place. This proved successful and the group changed into their costumes. However, Sam ended up on the receiving end of Spider-Man's rear as the two came out and argued with him about getting off. Nick Fury revealed to the group that their main reason for being cast off was for the group to train. As the team searched through several of the villains on the S.H.I.E.L.D. most wanted list, Nova went right for the top and picked Doctor Doom. Though the rest of the team was hesitant, Nova did not back down and went off to get a ship, in order to fly to Latveria. As Spider-Man came to the conclusion that their choice to go after Doctor Doom was bizarre, White Tiger accidentally use the switch that operated the ship and thus, sent Nova and the others to Latveria. As they flew there, Spider-Man tried to make contact with him. However, Nova was preoccupied explaining Peter's condition in detention to Mary Jane over his cell phone. When the group arrived, they were attacked by several Doombots. With his team, Nova succeeded in defeating them. His victory would be bittersweet, as Doctor Doom arrived to fight off the five. Without much difficulty, he and the others defeated Doctor Doom and prepared to take him to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, only for Nova to be left outside of the ship as the others made their way home. As they journeyed, he complained about being left outside and uttered out one of Spider-Man's nicknames, being that of Webhead in frustration. The group returned to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier and were forced to fight the Doombots made from the Mark VI. Nova then raced back to Latveria. After fights with villains such as Venom and Beetle, Nova and the team fought the Frightful Four and some Octobots in a warehouse during which one of them captured Spider-Man. Nova energized a tiny one and they followed it back to Doctor Octopus' lab, where Norman Osborn mutated into the Green Goblin. After he destroyed Oscorp Tower, three days later they tried to protect Harry Osborn from him, which resulted in the helicarrier sinking. Sam then moved in with Peter. Powers and Abilities Powers All superpowers derive from his helmet. Abilities *'Talented Sculptor': Sam Alexander is a talented sculptor and he can even make a mash potato replica of principal Coulson. Equipment *'Nova Corps helmet': This grants him all his superhuman abilities. *'Nova Corps Uniform': Given to him as a member of the Nova Corps. *'Magic spear' (briefly) Trivia *Nova is allergic to peanuts. Category:Characters Category:Midtown High Students Category:Secret Identity